Catching up
by Forgotten Cross
Summary: Se ha cumplido un año desde la muerte de Lugonis de Piscis, y el joven Albafica tiene mucho que contarle a quien había sido su querido maestro. The Lost Canvas.


Primer experimento~ Me gustaría saber qué os parece este formato raro para este tipo de situaciones.

**Disclaimer: The Lost Canvas no me pertenece**

* * *

><p><em>El joven Albafica llegó con tranquilidad al bello jardín de rosas y se paró frente a la tumba del hombre que le había criado desde que era un bebé. Tras un momento de respetuoso silencio, se sentó junto a ella y empezó a hablar con una ligera sonrisa llena de melancolía.<em>

Hola, maestro. Ha pasado un año desde que se fue y para mí ha sido como una eternidad. Sé que la gente suele dejar flores a los seres queridos que nos han dejado, pero he pensado que ya tuvo suficiente de eso en vida, así que he venido a hacerle compañía un rato. Hace mucho que no charlamos y, aunque esta vez no podré escuchar sus palabras, quiero pensar que usted sí oirá las mías.

_El joven hizo una pequeña pausa. Cuando volvió a hablar, su voz era suave y daba la impresión de que ésta acariciaba los pétalos de rosa que el viento arrastraba consigo ocasionalmente._

A veces me pregunto cómo serían las cosas si pudiera ir a visitarle de vez en cuando allá donde esté. ¿Sabe?, no sé si me reconocería. No es por exagerar, pero ha pasado un año y he cambiado bastante. Me he vuelto más fuerte para estar a la altura de su armadura. Además, estoy pegando el estirón, así que soy más alto. Creo que, si nos viéramos hoy mismo, le costaría darse cuenta de quién soy. Ya no soy un niño, pero si pudiera ir a verle, sin duda iría corriendo en su busca para darle un gran abrazo. Le echo mucho en falta. Este año ha sido muy difícil para mí. Me he sentido completamente perdido sin usted, pero he hecho todo lo posible para seguir adelante. Su ausencia me ha obligado a volverme más fuerte, aunque hubo momentos en los que casi hubiera preferido reunirme con usted. No se preocupe, sé que mi lugar está aquí, en el Santuario.

_El caballero suspiró, volviendo a hacer una pausa, esta vez más larga que la anterior. Cuando retomó su relato, recuperó la sonrisa que había ido perdiendo según hablaba_.

También me pregunté muchas veces cómo sería nuestra relación si pudiera ir a visitarle. Visitarle de forma no permanente, quiero decir. ¿Seguiría siendo una relación maestro-discípulo o sería ya una relación de igual a igual? Tengo cierta curiosidad por saber la respuesta, aunque sé que ésta no vendrá milagrosamente a mí con el viento como mensajero. Sin importar si me ve como a su alumno o como a un igual, sé que siempre seré su hijo. Eso no es algo que el tiempo, o incluso la muerte, puedan cambiar. Usted es mi padre, sin importar las circunstancias. Ahora mismo no puedo estar a su lado, por mucho que lo desee, pero sé que volveré a verle y tendré la oportunidad de decirle en persona lo que ha pasado en mi vida desde que usted la dejó. Con eso en mente se me hace mucho más fácil encontrar la fuerza que necesito para seguir adelante.

_El joven volvió a callar. Tras unos minutos de silencio en los que no se oyó ni un ruido en el jardín de rosas, éste volvió a hablar con cierta inseguridad y con una expresión sombría._

Lo he pasado mal. Su marcha fue tan repentina que me dejó unos días en shock. Pensaba que todo era una broma, que volvería a nuestra casa cualquier día. Le esperé, pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de que me había abandonado. Me sentí traicionado. Se me impusieron la armadura de Piscis y las miles de responsabilidades que vienen con ella. Y tuve que adaptarme al cambio yo solo. Traicionado se queda corto para describir cómo me sentí por aquel entonces. Acabé entrando en razón para entrar en una fase de inseguridad. Me convertí en el caballero de Piscis y empecé a oír las dudas de la gente. Caballeros, civiles, todos me juzgaban. Todos ponían en duda que yo podría protegerles como hizo usted. Me desmoralizaron completamente.

_Albafica sonrió, haciendo que su rostro se iluminara con una expresión llena de orgullo mal disimulado._

Pero salí adelante. Entrené para estar a su altura y cuando se me asignó mi primera misión superé las expectativas que todos habían puesto sobre mí. Borré cualquier duda que tuvieran y me gané su respeto. Sé que cuando nos veamos otra vez estará orgulloso de mí. Todo volverá a ser como antes, volveremos a ser una pequeña familia. Por fin dejaré de estar solo. Pero no tengo prisa por adelantar el momento, no se preocupe.

_El joven Albafica de Piscis, se levantó con movimientos lentos, resultado de haber estado sentado durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Su corazón quería decirle a su maestro lo culpable que se sentía por haber causado su muerte y lo mucho que lo sentía, pero su cerebro le repetía que esa era una carga que debía soportar él solo. Dio media vuelta y se fue del jardín, no sin antes decir unas últimas palabras._

Te quiero, papá.


End file.
